Rallo Tubbs
Montclair "Rallo" Lawson Tubbs is the biological son of Donna and the stepson of Cleveland. He is a thuggish, hormonally charged prankster, who plays with action figures and watches cartoons, as much as he drinks beer and hits on women. He was originally a main cast member on The Cleveland Show, and is now a major recurring character on Family Guy, following The Cleveland Show's cancellation. He is voiced by Mike Henry. Biography Rallo's first appearance in Family Guy was in the episode "The Splendid Source", where the guys visited Cleveland's house in Virginia. Rallo was at the dinner table with them. He was indirectly mentioned in the episode "Baby, You Knock Me Out", when Donna said that she had to pick up three of her kids. One from school, one from soccer practice, and one from prison. Rallo was most likely the one who she had to pick up from soccer practice. In the episode "It's a Trap!", Family Guy ran out of their own characters to play the new Star Wars characters, so they started using American Dad! and The Cleveland Show characters. Rallo played the role of Nein Numb. Rallo made her first post-The Cleveland Show appearance in the episode "He's Bla-ack!", where he and his family moved back into Quahog again, officially making him a recurring character in Family Guy. He tried befriending Stewie, but was quickly rejected, being called a "Boondocks rip-off". He later befriended Chris, who was actually nice to him. He read to him about Dwayne Johnson and they got into a wrestling match with each other. In the episode "He's Bla-ack!", he started going to Stewie's pre-school. He had to get used to not being the coolest kid in school anymore, with Stewie now holding that title. He eventually started outshining Stewie, and being much cooler than he was, which only started a "cool war" between the two. In the end, they stopped fighting and became friends. Episode Appearances Note: Any episode prior to "He's Bla-ack!", Rallo was only a character on The Cleveland Show, and only made referential cameos on Family Guy. His first appearance as a series regular was in the aforementioned episode. *The Splendid Source *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Indirectly Mentioned) *It's a Trap! (As Nein Numb) *He's Bla-ack! (First appearance as an official character) *Death of a Mailman *A White for the Coloreds *Imp-Meg-Nated *Turkey Guys *Wacky Races *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dr. C and the Women *The Heartbreak Dog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter's Sister *The Peanut Butter Kid *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Kicking Arse *Roasted Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Take a Letter *Hot Shots *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking) *Passenger Fatty-Seven *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Veteran Guy *The Unkindest Cut (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pal Stewie *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Rallo's voice actor, Mike Henry, used to make prank calls to radio stations, using the false name "Rallo". This is where his character's nickname originated from. **For an in-universe explanation for his nickname being Rallo, an episode of The Cleveland Show, "American Prankster", had Donna explaining that he got the idea for it from a character of the same name in the show, Sanford and Son. **It's possible that Donna hated long names and decided to give him the nickname Rallo. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:African-Americans Category:Brown Family Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Babies Category:Love 'Em and Leave 'Em Category:Male Category:Tubbs Family Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Outside Characters Category:Perverts Category:Major Characters Category:Virgins Category:Quahog Preschool Category:Racists Category:Comics Category:Ravens Category:Generation Z Category:Characters Voiced by Mike Henry Category:Bigots Category:Supremacists Category:Sexists Category:Karma Houndinis